Only Through Blood
by kristinephilbrook03
Summary: Harry finds one of Snape's old memories and uses a pensive to view it. Harry learns that not only is Snape his father, but Snape doesn't even know. Harry also learns that he has a charmed mask on him so that he looks like James, but time is running out and soon it will wear off.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Pensive

Chapter 1

Through the Pensive

Harry awoke the next morning by Ron shaking him.

"Harry! You better get up or you're going to miss breakfast!" Harry jumped out of bed. He was supposed to be at Snape's office for occlumency practice before breakfast was over! Harry pulled on his robes and rushed to the dining hall. As Harry walked into the dining hall, no one was staring at him like they usually did. They were all invested in their conversations about Fred and George's getaway. Harry found a seat in between Ginny and Hermionie at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, you better eat quickly! You don't want to keep Snape waiting!" Hermionie said as Harry grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into his mouth. He finished the piece of toast by drinking some pumpkin juice.

Harry headed through the corridors, and towards the dungeons. He hated occlumency with Snape and had an extra lesson because the last one was interrupted from when Umbridge sacked Professor Trelawney. Harry hated how Snape sneered whenever he found out something personal about Harry. It was almost like Snape wanted to know so he could use the information against him.

Harry felt hot with anger against Snape as he reached his office. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Snape said. Harry entered the office. Snape was standing by a pensive and was removing a memory. Harry watched Snape pull out a blue, sparkling, string from his head with his wand. He put it into a small jar, closed the lid, and put it on a shelf.

"You're late," Snape stated.

"I slept-"

"Were you to great to show up on time to my lessons Potter?" Snape interrupted.

"No, I-"

"Well your here now, so let's get started."

Snape drew out his wand, but before Snape could penetrate Harry's mind, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Snape said.

Draco opened the door but didn't come into the office.

"Professor Snape, Sir, Professor Umbridge needs you," Draco said as he stared at Harry.

"Fine. Wait here, Potter," Snape said as he stepped through the doorway.

"Extra help with Potions Potter? Tsk." Then Draco raced after Snape.

Harry looked around Snape's office. There were many things Harry hadn't noticed before, such as jars of gilly weed and rat tails. Harry wandered over to the shelf that Snape had put the jar containing his memories in. He looked at the other jars, some read potion recipes, and others had people's names on them. Harry was looking at the bottom shelf when his eyes glanced at his name. He quickly looked back at the jar, and sure enough, it read the words "Harry Potter" along the side. What was his name doing on one of Snape's memories? Surely Snape would want to forget about Harry. He picked up the jar, it was dusty compared to the other ones. He looked over at Snape's desk. The pensive was sitting there with no memories in it. Harry looked down at the jar, he wanted to know why Snape had a memory of him, but Snape would be back soon. But as Harry was debating on watching the memory or not, he was pouring the memory into the pensive.

Harry felt as though the pensive sucked him in, and suddenly he was standing in a small living room. The room was crowded with old books and there was a large fireplace in front of him. Harry did not recognize where he was. Harry turned around and saw three people: a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes sitting next to a man with messy black hair and round glasses, sitting on a couch. It was his mother and father, but what were they doing in Snape's memories? Across the room was an old armchair, and sure enough, Snape was sitting in it. He had long greasy black hair and wore a scowl on his younger face.

"Thank you for coming, Severus!" Lily said.

"I still don't know why this is necessary," James said, he was slouched on the couch and had his arms crossed.

"Be quiet James, you agreed to this, and it's the only way!"

"Why am I here?" Snape finally said, avoiding eye contact with James.

"You see Severus, you are an old friend of mine, and I trust you. James and I have been trying for a child of our own, but it's not working. I was just wondering if we could borrow your seed?"

"No! I'm not going to be the father of James Potter's child!"

"I thought you might say that, but I have an idea. we can put a masking charm on him or her once they are born. The charm should last around fifteen years or so. This way you can just give us your seed, and you don't even have to talk to them."

Snape sat there for a moment. He looked as if he was thinking about doing it.

"But Lily, he is a death eater!" James cried.

"I don't care! I trust him."

"I'll do it, but not for James, but you Lily."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

They all stood up.

"Are you ready Sev?"

"Yes."

Lily and Snape linked arms, and James pulled out his wand. He waved it in a few circles and swished it around Snape and Lily's heads. Blue sparkles washed down their heads and met at their hands, that were linked, and disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Severus! I owe you one!"

Snape put on his cloak and walked over to the door to leave.

"Obliviate!" James yelled from the other side of the room. The charm hit Snape right on his head, and he was knocked out.

"James! What the Hell!" Lily cried.

"I was doing it for us, Lily! Now they will be our child, and not Snivellus's!"

"Oh for god's sake James! They were already going to be our child because of the masking charm!"

Lily ran over to Snape. He was lying in front of the door, with his hair falling over his face.

"Wingardium leviosa," Lily said, and Snape started hovering above the ground.

"Wait here, James."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm taking him to dumbledore!" Lily walked towards the fireplace with Snape trailing behind her. She stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts!" she yelled.

Images were swirling around Harry, and suddenly He was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

Lily came out of the fireplace, in Dumbledore's office, with Snape still hovering behind her.

"Oh, my Merlin! What happened?" Dumbledore asked as Lily placed Snape on the floor.

"Well you see, James and I were having trouble conceiving a child, so we asked Severus for help. Sev agreed after I told him that we would put a masking charm on the child after it was born so that they would look like James, not Severus. I guess that wasn't enough for James. He didn't want Sev to remember that he has a child, so he obliviated him!"

"I see," Dumbledore said as he looked down on Snape. "I will be able to restore his memories, but not his most recent ones. He won't remember that he has a child, but I can extract those memories now so that he can view them later."

"Yes! Thank you, Dumbledore!" Lily left through the floo. Dumbledore grabbed a jar from one of his desk drawers. Slowly the name "Harry Potter" appeared on the side of the jar. Dumbledore knelt next to Snape's head and pulled out his wand.

Images were swirling around Harry again. His head flew out of the pensive and Harry landed on the floor. He was back in Snape's office. Harry scrambled to his feet. His mind was swirling, but he knew he had to find Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2: Severus's Forbidden Memory

Severus walked down the long corridors and down to the dungeons. Dolores just needed him for some more veritaserum, and of course, Severus didn't give her real truth serum. He entered his office and didn't see Harry.

"For god's sake Potter!" that self-centered, arrogant brat wasn't there when Severus had asked him to wait. Severus strode over to his desk when he noticed the pensive, the water didn't have anything in it before, but now it contained blue, glittering swirls.

"Potter," Severus mumbled angrily. He looked beside the pensive where the jar that contained the memory was sitting. He picked it up, wondering what memory Harry had seen. He looked at the words along the side that read "Harry Potter". Why would Severus have a memory of Harry when he tries his best to forget about him every day? Severus felt the pensive drawing him nearer. He dunked his head in and Images started swirling around him, and suddenly he was standing in a small living room.

The room was crowded with old books, and there was a large fireplace in front of him.

_I recognize the room, but why._

Severus turned around and saw three people: a woman with long red hair and bright green eyes sitting next to a man with messy black hair and round glasses, sitting on a couch. It was Lily and James.

"Lily," Severus breathed.

Across the room was an old armchair, and Severus himself was sitting in it. He had long greasy black hair and wore a scowl on his face.

_Why don't I recognize this memory? After all, this is my memory._

"Thank you for coming, Severus!" Lily said.

"I still don't know why this is necessary," James said, he was slouched on the couch and had his arms crossed.

"Be quiet James, you agreed to this, and it's the only way!"

_ugh, classic James._

"Why am I here?" Severus finally said, looking at Lily.

"You see Severus, you are an old friend of mine, and I trust you. James and I have been trying for a child of our own, but it's not working. I was just wondering if we could borrow your seed?"

"No! I'm not going to be the father of James Potter's child!"

"I thought you might say that, but I have an idea. we can put a masking charm on him or her once they are born. The charm should last around fifteen years or so. This way you can just give us your seed, and you don't even have to talk to them."

Severus sat there for a moment. He looked as if he was thinking about doing it.

_Wait, what's happening?_

"But Lily, he is a death eater!" James cried.

"I don't care! I trust him."

"I'll do it, but not for James, but you Lily."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

They all stood up.

"Are you ready Sev?"

"Yes."

_What am I doing?! Why would I agree to this?_

Lily and Severus linked arms, and James pulled out his wand. He waved it in a few circles and swished it around Severus and Lily's heads. Blue sparkles washed down their heads and met at their hands, that were linked, and disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Severus! I owe you one!"

Severus put on his cloak and walked over to the door to leave.

"Obliviate!" James yelled from the other side of the room. The charm hit Severus right on his head, and he was knocked out.

_What the hell did James just to me?! Why would he do that?!_

"James! What the Hell!" Lily cried.

"I was doing it for us, Lily! Now they will be our child, and not Snivellus's!"

"Oh for god's sake James! They were already going to be our child because of the masking charm!"

Lily ran over to Severus. He was lying in front of the door, with his hair falling over his face.

"Wingardium leviosa," Lily said, and Severus started hovering above the ground.

"Wait here, James."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm taking him to dumbledore!" Lily walked towards the fireplace with Severus trailing behind her. She stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts!" she yelled.

Images were swirling around Severus, and suddenly He was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He watched Lily come out of the fireplace, in Dumbledore's office, with him still hovering behind her.

"Oh, my Merlin! What happened?" Dumbledore asked as Lily placed Severus on the floor.

"Well you see, James and I were having trouble conceiving a child, so we asked Severus for help. Sev agreed after I told him that we would put a masking charm on the child after it was born so that they would look like James, not Severus. I guess that wasn't enough for James. He didn't want Sev to remember that he has a child, so he obliviated him!"

"I see," Dumbledore said as he looked down on Severus. "I will be able to restore his memories, but not his most recent ones. He won't remember that he has a child, but I can extract those memories now so that he can view them later."

"Yes! Thank you, Dumbledore!" Lily left through the floo. Dumbledore grabbed a jar from one of his desk drawers. Slowly the name "Harry Potter" appeared on the side of the jar. Dumbledore knelt next to Severus's head and pulled out his wand.

Images were swirling around Severus again, and his head flew out of the pensive. He stumbled back a bit and grabbed the desk for support.

_I'm Potter's father?! James obliviated me! Dumbledore never told me and he knew! I'm Potter's father and he knows!"_

Severus ran through the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"Every flavored beans," Severus said and the spiral stairs emerged and started spinning. He stepped onto the steps and ran up the staircase. Severus didn't feel like knocking, so he burst through the door to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat With Dumbledore

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Sir? Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk, it's Harry," he said the calmest he could manage.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore replied.

Harry entered the office. It had paintings of old headmasters on every wall, silver instruments everywhere, and Fawkes sitting on a perch by Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was sitting behind desk petting Fawkes.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore said as he gestured to a chair sitting across from him. Harry sat down while trying not to yell about his discovery.

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be getting lessons from Professor Snape right now?"

"Well you see, sir, I was."

"Why have you come then?"

"Well, I was getting lessons with Snape when Malfoy came in looking for Snape. Snape had to leave and he told me to wait in his office for him to return."

"Then why aren't you there right now Harry?"

Harry was trying not to cry from anger and confusion.

"Sir, I was looking at all of the interesting artifacts in Snape's office, when I came across a small jar that had my name on it. I recognized the substance inside to be a memory."

Dumbledore's calm facial expression switched to deep interest and understanding.

"I assume, sir, that you know what I come across?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I do Harry."

"Why have I never know of this until now?!" Harry could no longer hold in his anger. "Why does Snape not know?! Why have you kept this from me?! Why is it, _Snape_?!"

Harry was now standing but was interrupted by a large crash. He instantly turned around quickly.

Snape was standing there holding the door wide open. His face looked as if he ran a mile and was quite panicked.

"Dumbledore! We need to speak now! It's Urgent!" Snape's eyes panned over to Harry then he quickly let go of the door and stood more properly. Snape did not expect to see Harry there.

"Ah, Severus. I'm guessing you now know. Please, have a seat."

Snape walked over to the chair next to Harry and carefully made sure he didn't look at Harry. He sat awkwardly, almost like he was trying to sit far away from him.

"I'm sure both of you want to know what is going on."

Snape and Harry didn't say a word.

"As you know, about sixteen years ago Lily invited Severus over to her and James's house. They wanted a child but could not do so. Their solution was to get Severus to give his seed to Lily, and of course, as you saw, James didn't think a mask was enough to keep Severus away, so he obliviated him."

"Why did you never tell me?!" Harry jumped. He had never heard Snape yell before.

"Severus, I couldn't just tell you that you are a father when you wake up from being obliviated!"

"But sir! You could have shown me the memory!"

"I didn't want to get involved in your personal life! So, instead, I put the memory in your office! It's your fault, Severus, that you never looked at that memory until now, after Harry saw it."

"But why _Potter_?"

"We both know why Severus."

"No, we don't!"

"Wait! Are you telling me that greasy git is my father?!" Harry finally interrupted and was once again, standing.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"No! I refuse to believe this! There is no way, we don't even look alike!"

"I agree! How could I be the father of Potter? We don't look alike!" Snape said.

"I thought we should talk about that. Harry, please take a seat."

Harry forgot he was standing and sat down.

"Lily and James used a masking charm on Harry once he was born to make him look like James. You see, mask charms don't last long, and somehow James and Lily were able to make a powerful mask charm that was five hundred times stronger than the average one. The masking charm took away Severus's physical features and replaced them with James's. There is only one problem, the mask only lasts around fifteen and a half years, so that means it's started wearing off recently. I think you and Harry should put your differences behind you because soon everyone will know."

"Why can't we just reapply the charm?" said Harry. He was quite worried that he would also look like a greasy-haired git with a hooked nose.

"We can't, Harry. Since James isn't alive we can't use his DNA to reapply the mask."

"Great, that Potter boy is going to look like me?" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid so, Severus, he is your son."

Snape looked at Harry for the first time since they found out the truth. He stared at him with a puzzled expression. He studied Harry's face for a few seconds and then looked at his hair, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"He hasn't changed yet, sir. He still looks exactly like James."

"That's good. We should watch Harry's appearance closely to make sure he doesn't change quickly."

"Wait." Harry began. "Why did Snape even agree to this? How did he know my mother?"

"Your mother and I were childhood friends... that's all you need to know." Snape said in a very monotone voice.

"Okay, but why did you so clearly hate my father?"

"It doesn't matter Potter!" Snape snapped.

"Okay, I was just wondering!"

"Harry, you should be off now, but you must remember something very important," Dumbledore said.

"What is it?"

"You must not tell anyone! Even Ron and Hermionie."

"But why?"

"In case you forgot Potter, I'm still spying for Dumbledore," Snape said coolly.

"Right, I guess I should go now."

Harry got up quickly and left, he decided to head for his dormitories to avoid Ron and Hermionie.


	4. Chapter 4: The Locket

Harry stormed through the corridors, avoiding the stares from the students moving to their next class. Harry should be going to class, but he decided that he would rather be up in his dorms avoiding his classmates.

"Boils," Harry said to the fat lady.

"You should be in class deary," she said back to him.

Harry didn't say anything, then the portrait door swung open. He stormed into the common room. A few sixth years were studying and jumped from Harry's sudden entrance. He stormed up the stairs and into his dorms, then flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_There's no way Snape is my father! James Potter is my father! Even if James wasn't my father, why does Snape of all people have to be my real father! I can't believe I'm related to that greasy git!_

Harry stood suddenly and threw his fists down on his bed. He felt warm tears start to trickle down his cheeks. He wiped them off and threw one of his school books across the room. It landed on the floor open wide.

Severus stormed through the corridors and down to the dungeons, avoiding the stares from the students moving to their next class. Severus was supposed to be teaching the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years potions, but he decided to go to his private rooms instead.

"Amica mea," Severus said to the portrait in front of his rooms.

It swung open and Severus hurried inside. He threw off his cloak and sat down on his black, leather couch. He put his hot face into his clammy hands but jumped up when someone flew through the door.

"Headmaster, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same, Severus."

"Sir-"

"You surely can't still be mad that Harry is your son?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Of course I am! He looks and acts like James. There is no way I'm going to like him."

"Might I remind you, Severus, Harry has a masking charm on him that is going to wear off! Also, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed that you and Harry are very alike."

"We are not!"

"He isn't just your son, Severus, but also Lily's."

Severus had forgotten that. Potter was his and Lily's son.

_What am I doing! Potter is mine and Lily's son; Lily wouldn't want me treating our son like this!_

"I see that you have calmed down Severus, I should get going," Dumbledore said as he left Severus's rooms.

After Dumbledore left, Severus reached into the neck of his robes and pulled out a locket. It was a rose gold color with fancy swirls and loops on the outside. Severus took a deep breath and held the locket close to his chest. He opened the locket and in the inside right was a picture of Lily and Severus. Lily was much shorter than him, and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. On the left side of the locket, it read the words "My Love" in cursive.

It was almost the afternoon and Harry was still furious. He was lying on his bed that no longer had sheets on it and open books were surrounding his bed. Harry was drifting off to sleep, when suddenly a brilliant plan popped up in his head.

_Sirius is my godfather! I can go to him and never return to Hogwarts! Sirius would be glad to see me!_

Harry had made up his mind. He was going to return to Sirius in London, but there was only one problem. The floo networks were being monitored and Professor Umbridge had his broom. Harry lost all hope and rolled over on his bed when he heard a strange noise outside the window. Harry walked across the room towards the window. He stuck his head out the window, It was a rainy afternoon and no one was outside. Harry looked over the miserable landscape and heard the noise again. He turned to the direction it came in. There was a thestral flying above the forest. Harry remembered what Hagrid taught him in Care For Magical Creatures. Hagrid had told the class that thestrals will take you to where you want to go with promise. That is how they got up to Hogwarts at the beginning of every year.

_Perfect!_

Hours later Harry was flying over the lit-up London. Hedwig was following him close behind. It was dark outside, so no Muggles should be able to see Harry in the sky. Harry's face was numb and wet from the freezing rain, and his legs were sore from sitting for so long on the thestral's back. Soon the thestral landed on a deserted street. Harry looked up and saw number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks," He said to the thesteral and then it flew away.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder as he walked up the pathway to Grimmauld Place. He rang the doorbell and heard screaming, followed by Sirius yelling at his mother to be quiet. Then the door flung open.

"How many times do I-" Sirius began. "Harry. What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lost in Plain Sight

Dumbledore sat at his desk as he wrote in an old notebook. The room was getting dark because it was nearing dinner time, and he was about to get up to leave to the great hall for dinner when Professor McGonagall stormed in looking really frightened.

"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"It's Harry!" she replied with her eyebrows raised. It was quite unusual to see Minerva in such a state.

Dumbledore and Minerva were hurrying down the empty corridors as fast as they could go. They arrived at Harry's dorms and there was a huge mess, Harry's books were everywhere and his bedding was on the floor. Dumbledore noticed random objects on the other side of the room that looked like they were thrown, and Dumbledore also noticed that the window was open.

"What happened?!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"The boy hasn't been seen all day, and he hasn't been to his classes! I came up to check on him because he hasn't been seen since yesterday morning, and I found his dorm-like this!"

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office writing down the recipe for his newest potion. He took a sip of calming draught, he had always enjoyed the taste of it. He was about to close his notebook when Dumbledore burst through the office door.

"Ever heard of knocking!" Severus called out.

"Severus!" Dumbledore looked rattled and was out of breath. Severus was taken back a bit.

"What is it, sir?" Severus asked a little more calmly trying to hide his panic.

"It's Harry! He's missing!"

"What?!" Severus couldn't hide his alarm anymore.

"He hasn't been seen all day and hasn't been to his classes!"

"Maybe that reckless Potter boy is off exploring the corridors with his invisibility cloak," Severus sneered trying not to think of the worst case.

"Now is not the time Severus! His rooms were found with his books everywhere and his bedding on the floor, but I also noticed that the window was open!"

"What?!"

"Harry's gone," Dumbledore said a little more calmly.

"Maybe he ran off to be with Sirius. He probably couldn't handle me being his father." Severus said under his breath.

"That's a good point, Severus." Severus looked up, he wasn't expecting Dumbledore to agree with him, let alone hear his snooty remark. "We should check to make sure Harry is with Sirius."

Severus and Dumbledore were in Dumbledore's office. Severus grabbed some floo powder and stuck his head into the fireplace, and threw the powder in.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Severus yelled.

His head twisted and turned until it reached Sirius's house.

_God, I really hope Potter is here..._

"Sirius!" Severus yelled into the kitchen. He heard footsteps coming nearer.

"What is it, Severus?" Sirius appeared at the end of the kitchen.

"Is Potter here?"

"No."

Severus's heart skipped a beat.

_He's not here. I'm so sorry Lily, I have failed you._

Severus appeared back in Dumbledore's office. He was sitting on the ground and was looking up at Dumbledore, who looked quite hopeful.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked. Severus looked at him and watched Dumbledore's hopefulness drain away.

"No, sir."

"We must call an emergency order meeting!" Dumbledore said as he turned away and hurried to his desk. "Severus, you go back to Sirius's place and I will alert the other members."

Severus nodded and once again grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Severus felt his insides move around for a second and then he was back in Sirius's kitchen.

"What are you doing here Severus! I told you Harry isn't here!" Sirius was still in the kitchen and had jumped from Severus's sudden appearance.

"I'm not here for the boy. Dumbledore has called a meeting and I-"

Severus was interrupted by a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"What? Was that?" Severus asked.

"Oh it's just Kreacher," Sirius said anxiously.

"Well then, I will sit here and wait for the other members!"

After everyone had arrived Dumbledore started the meeting.

"I've called you all here because Harry is missing. I am hoping that this is a misunderstanding and he hasn't been taken by death eaters or worse, " Dumbledore said. There were gasps and murmurs around the table.

"What?! What are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"I was hoping that everyone would keep their ears open and most importantly, Severus go find out himself if the death eaters have Harry."

"That sounds reasonable," Severus said.

There was another thump from upstairs. Severus looked around, no one else seemed to notice.

"But what if it turns out that the death eaters do have Harry?" Arther asked.

"Leave that up to me if the time comes. For now on, everyone should go home and pay close attention to everything." Dumbledore said.

After a few other questions were asked everyone started to floo back home. Severus decided to hold back and wait until everyone left so that he could check out the noise from upstairs. He didn't trust Sirius, he knew that a house-elf wasn't capable of making those noises. Severus stuck out of the kitchen when Sirius wasn't looking and headed up the stairs quietly. He opened every door hoping to find something. He got up to the last floor with no luck. He opened the door on the left and saw Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff.

_Of course! That's what was causing the thumps._

Just to make sure Severus opened the last door on the right. It was pitch black and had no windows.

"_Lumos," _Severus said quietly. The room was practically empty except for a window to the right and an old wardrobe in front of him. The window was covered with cobwebs and the floor was covered with dust and dirt. He looked to his right and nearly dropped his wand. Someone was sitting in the corner of the room. He walked closer and saw Potter lift his head up. His knees were tucked in and he was peering at Severus. His eyes were puffy and he clearly looked like he didn't want to be found, but looked like he had lost hope, but hope for what?

Severus's heart skipped a beat.

_Thank god I was so worried! What is Potter doing here and why is he hiding?_

"Potter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I wasn't going to be found."

"Clearly! But why?" Harry shrugged. "Why are you so arrogant! Did you just think you could hide in Sirius's attic for the rest of your life?"

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts where everyone is going to know!"

_That was Severus's worry as well. He didn't want other staff and students to know._

"Well, you are just going to have to get over that! Besides, I'm only your father through blood! We don't have to acknowledge each other if you don't want to."

Harry didn't say anything and looked down at the floor. "I don't want you to not speak to me," He looked like he was scared he was going to get yelled at. Severus sighed and sat down beside him. Harry looked up in surprise that not only was Severus not yelling at him, but he was sitting next to him.

"Are you okay with all this?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I need time to think."

"Understandable Potter."

Harry didn't say anything for a bit.

"I suppose I'm in lots of trouble." Harry finally said.

"Yes. Not as much as Sirius though."

"Why's that?"

"There was just a meeting for the order regarding you, and Sirius didn't say anything about you being here!"

Severus quickly stood and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Ouch! What are you doing?" Harry gasped.

Severus dragged Harry out of the room and down the stairs. As Severus pulled him, Harry kept tripping and nearly falling. When they reached the kitchen Severus let go of Harry.

"Sirius!" Severus yelled.

Sirius quickly turned around and looked stunned to see him.

"Severus! I thought you went back to Hogwarts already!"

"What were you thinking of letting Harry hide out here and not telling the order!"

"Oh right.. About that."

"How can you be so foolish! I was so worried!"

"Wait, you were worried about me?" Harry asked. Severus quickly turned around. He did not want Harry to know this.

"What?! No, of course not! Come on, I'm taking you back to Hogwarts. Also, five nights of detention with me Potter, for being so foolish."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm again and led him outside. It was the middle of the night. The air was crisp and chilly.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Apparition of course," Severus said as he linked his arm with Harry's.

In a couple of seconds of stomach twisting, they were back at Hogwarts.

Severus could smell the forbidden forest and the fresh rain on trees.

"Follow me, Potter," He said.

"Where are we going?" Harry said following Severus quickly up to the castle.

"To the dungeons."

Severus didn't slow down his quick pace as they strode down the corridors. When they reached the dungeons they passed Severus's office.

"Uh, sir… Where are we going?"

Severus didn't answer. They reached a portrait and Severus said the words "Amica mea". The portrait swung open and Severus headed inside.

"Follow me, Potter." Harry listened and followed Severus inside. In front of them was a sitting area and to their left was a kitchen and eating area. To their right was to rooms with their doors shut.

"Stand over here Potter."

"You know I would like it if you stopped calling me that."

"Why?"

"My name is Harry." Severus thought for a moment and realized he should call him Harry. After all, he was a _Snape, _not Potter.

"Okay, _Harry_. Stand over here. I need to observe you before you start changing. I want to see how quickly you will change." Harry moved to the center of the sitting area. Severus looked down on Harry and observed his height. He was much shorter than most boys his age, and he was shorter than James was. Harry also appeared to be too thin. James was then, but Harry appeared to look starved. His hair was dark brown and messy. Severus wondered if Harry ever brushed his hair. He took Harry's glasses off his face.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. Severus shot him a glare and Harry knew not to say anything. His eyesight was terrible Severus thought to himself. After Severus thought he observed Harry enough he let him go.

That night Severus laid awake all night twisting and turning. Severus was so worried about Harry looking like him he forgot that he was now Harry's father. He had no idea how to be a father, especially because his own father wasn't much of one himself. He did want to be better for Harry, and Lily. After all, Harry was his and Lily's son, not James's.


	6. Chapter 6: a Spring Surprise

Once again Harry awoke to Ron shaking him.

"Wake up mate!" Ron was yelling at him. Harry muttered something and opened his eyes to see Ron hovering over him.

"What?" Harry said quite startled.

"Where have you been?! I didn't see you at all yesterday," Ron said and he looked quite worried.

"I'll tell you and Hermonie at breakfast." Ron nodded, and they got dressed and headed down to breakfast.

When they entered the hall Harry looked at the staff table. Snape wasn't here yet, he was usually one of the first professors to be in the dining hall. Harry and Ron sat near the end of the table, with Hermione, and away from everyone else.

"Harry your hair looks nice today!" Hermione said with a grin as they sat down. Harry felt his hair, and with his heart skipping a beat, he realized that it was no longer sticking up, but lying flat on his head.

"Oh thanks, Hermione," Harry said smiling trying to hide his fear.

"So what happened to you yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well so I went to the hospital wing."

"We should have checked there!" Ron said smacking his forehead.

"But Harry," Hermione started. "Snape wasn't there for potions yesterday."

"Oh um," Harry had to be quick and smart with his words. There was no way he could tell them about Snape being his father. If people found out it would put Harry and Snape at risk for Voldemort finding them. Harry shuddered at the thought of being concerned for the greasy bat. "Turns out a first-year spilled a dangerous potion and didn't tell Snape."

"Tell me what?" Harry and Ron jumped and turned around. Snape was standing right behind them, staring at Harry.

"I was just telling Ron and Hermione that we weren't at our classes because a first-year spilled a potion yesterday, didn't tell you, and then we got sick," Harry said then held his breath. Snape stared at Harry for a moment.

"Yes, that did happen," Snape said then he turned around, with his robes billowing behind him, as he made his way to the staff table.

"Blimey, that guy is always sneaking up on us!" Ron said.

"I can't believe you didn't get into trouble Harry!" Hermione said with her eyes wide.

OoOoOoO

Severus sat down at the staff table between Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Nice to see you join us," Minerva said while she drank her pumpkin juice.

"Hmm," Severus said as he rested his face on his hand. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or eat anything. He looked over at Harry who was talking to his friends like nothing had happened.

_Nice to see that Potter isn't a complete idiot, came up with a good cover story and is acting normally._

"Nice to see that you found Harry," Dumbledore said. "The order will be very happy about that."

"Yeah," Severus said under his breath. Dumbledore leaned closer to Severus.

"I thought you would be a bit more pleased with this information about Harry because of your history with _Lily,_" Dumbledore said quietly so that no one else would hear. At Lily's name, Severus turned his head to face Dumbledore.

"In case you forgot sir, I've been living for the past 15 years thinking he was Potter's son," Severus said through his teeth.

"You know Severus, tomorrow is the first day of Easter break."

"Yes," Severus didn't like where this was going.

"Harry should spend Easter in your quarters." At this Severus choked on his pumpkin juice.

"My god Severus! What has gotten into you?" Minerva asked as she patted his back. Once Severus got a hold of himself he looked up and saw a bunch of students staring and him.

"No way headmaster!" Severus finally replied.

"Be quiet Severus, people are watching. I order you to spend some time with your son over the break." Severus couldn't argue with Dumbledore and just sighed and nodded. He looked over at Potter, who was looking at Severus with his friends. When they saw him looking at them they quickly turned away and continued eating.

OoOoOoO

"What?!" Harry yelled. He was in the common room with Ron and Hermione.

"Quiet Harry people are looking over at us!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Harry, but my parents are forcing me to come home for break because they want me to be at home for the break for once."

"Nooo!"

"I'm sorry Harry this might also be a bad time, but my mother also wants me home for break," Ron added in.

"Why?!"

"We're sorry Harry," Ron said with a look of guilt on his face.

"I should get packing then," Hermione said as she got up from her comfy chair by the fire and headed to the girl's dormitories.

"Me too, sorry Harry," Ron said as he also left to the boy's dormitories. Harry continued to sit by the fire after they left. Harry would have to spend the entire two weeks by himself with nothing to do besides homework.

"Harry?" Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing there and he felt his stomach flip. After all of the chaos, he had forgotten about Ginny.

"Y-yeah," Harry managed to say.

"I was told to give this to you," she said as she held out a scroll for him.

"Oh- thanks." He grabbed the scroll and opened it.

_To: Harry Potter_

_Dumbledore ordered us to spend the break together. You will pack your things and meet me in the dungeons tomorrow after the train to London has left._

_-Professor Severus Snape_

No way, Harry thought to himself, that he would do that. Obviously, he had too though because Dumbledore was making them. Good thing Hermione and Ron wouldn't be here for a break or things would look very suspicious.

That afternoon Ron, Hermione, and Harry spent the rest of the day outside by the lake lounging and doing homework. It was nice outside for the first time since September. Harry sat against a tree trying to work on his charms essay, he eventually gave up and started daydreaming. As he was daydreaming he felt the warm spring sun heating up his black robes. Beside him, Hermione was laying on the grass studying for exams, and Ron was also against the tree and he was practising spells on his wand. Harry was staring at his essay and was thinking about how this would be the last normal moment he would have for a long time. Eventually, everyone will realize he looks different. He took a deep breath and smelt the fresh air. The sun started to set, so they headed inside while laughing and talking. They went into the dining hall and ate their leaving feast. They sat with Neville, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. They all laughed and talked about their plans for the Easter break. Even though Harry was having lots of fun, he couldn't help but think about all the struggles ahead of him. They all went to bed that evening late and didn't fall asleep until midnight. Though everyone fell asleep, Harry lay awake staring at the ceiling. Snape was his father but he couldn't accept it. Deep down Harry wished that it was Sirius that was his real father, not the evil potions master.


End file.
